Boardwalk Plaza
Ogle Dock is a Room on The Island that arrived on August 5th, 2011. It is accessible from Downtown, or the Industrial area. This room is home to the Indoor Pool, DJ Lounge, and Chocolate Factory. Everyone is able to go fishing on the dock, and see a better view of Dusk Island. Before its renovation on July 31st, 2014, there were Patuna Flowers located here, but were moved to the Shore in November 2014. Party Rooms *Hidden Treasure Room (1) *Workshop (2) *Pirate Ship (1) Gallery Graphical Designs Day Ogle.jpg|August 5th, 2011 - March 19th, 2013 Ogle Lake 4.png|March 19th, 2013 - July 31st, 2014 Ogle_Dock_1.png|July 31st, 2014 - Present Night Ogle Dock Night.png|May 31st, 2016 - Present 2011 Oglelakejungle.JPG|Plant Party ogle lake fun fair.jpg|Fun Fair Ogle Lake halloween old.jpg|Halloween party 2011 Sky ogle.jpg|Sky Festival Ogle construct snow.jpg|Christmas Party Construction Ogle Lake Christmas.jpg|Christmas Party 2012 Ogle Sky.jpg|Space For Sky Festival Ogle lake st patrickss.jpg|St patricks party Ogle lake april fool.JPG|April fools party 2012 Ogle lake easters.jpg|Easter event 2012 Ogle lake crab.JPG|Crab party 2012 Construction Ogle lake crab partys.JPG|Crab party 2012 Ogle lake music constructions.JPG|Music festival 2012 Construction Ogle lake music festivals.JPG|Music festival 2012 Ogle Lake Fun Fair.jpg|Fun Fair 2012 Ogle Lake Fire.png|Festival of Fire 2012 2013 Ogle lake earth hour.png|Earth hour event 2013 Ogle lake crab.png|Crab party 2013 ogle lake gray.png|2 weeks before Dusk week Ogle lake gray 2.png|1 week before Dusk week Ogle lake dusk.png|Dusk week Ogle lake movie.png|Mountain climb 2013 Ogle lake lounge con.png|The Lounge Rebuild Ogle lake music constructions.JPG|Music festival 2013 Construction Ogle lake music festival.png|Music festival 2013 Ogle lake superhero.png|Operation: Super Hero Ogle lake fun fair.png|Fun Fair 2013 Ogle lake element.png|Element Party 2013 Ogle lake zombie.png|Zombie Takeover Ogle Lake Holiday 2.png|Holiday Party 2013 2014 Ogle lake gold.png|The Golden Crab Quest Ogle Lake 3rd.png|3rd Anniversary Party Ogle Lake ST Patricks.png|ST Patricks Party 2014 Ogle Lake crab con.png|Crab Party 2014 Construction Ogle Lake Crab.png|Crab Party 2014 Ogle Lake 3rd.png|Fireworks Party 2014 Ogle Lake Music Con.png|Music Festival 2014 Construction Ogle Lake Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2014 Ogle Lake Element.png|Element Party 2014 Ogle Lake Felly.png|Felly Festival Ogle Lake Halloween.png|Halloween Party 2014 Ogle Lake Future.png|Future Party Ogle Lake Holiday con.png|Holiday Party 2014 Construction Ogle Lake Holiday 3.png|Holiday Party 2014 2015 Ogle Lake new years.png|New Years Day 2015 ogle lake ship.png|3 weeks before the Space Party ogle lake ship 2.png|2 weeks before the Space Party ogle lake ship 3.png|1 week before the Space Party ogle lake ship 1.png|Space Party Ogle Lake Surprise Con.png|April Fools Party 2015 Construction Ogle Lake April.png|April Fools Party 2015 Ogle Lake Crab Con.png|Crab Party 2015 Construction Ogle Lake Crab 2.png|Crab Party 2015 Ogle Lake Music Con 2.png|Music Festival 2015 Construction Ogle Lake Music Festival 2.png|Music Festival 2015 Ogle Lake Summer Con.png|Summer Party 2015 Construction Ogle Lake Summer.png|During the Summer Party 2015 Ogle Lake Night.png|Fireworks Party 2015 Ogle Lake Fun Fair Con.png|Fun Fair 2015 Construction Ogle Lake Fun Fair.png|Fun Fair 2015 Ogle Lake Superhero.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Ogle Lake Gopper Con.png|Gopper Party Construction Ogle Lake Gopper.png|Gopper Party Ogle Lake Halloween Con.png|Halloween Party 2015 Construction Ogle Lake Halloween 2.png|Halloween Party 2015 Ogle Lake Holiday 4.png|Holiday Party 2015 2016 Ogle Dock New Years.png|New Years Day 2016 Ogle Dock Element.PNG|Element Party 2016 Ogle Dock 5th.PNG|5th Anniversary Party Ogle Dock Before Pirate.png|Pirate Party Construction Ogle Dock Pirate.png|Pirate Party Ogle Dock Crab Con.png|Crab Party 2016 Construction Ogle Dock Crab.PNG|Crab Party 2016 Ogle Dock Music Festival.png|Music Festival 2016 Ogle Dock Titan Con.png|Titan Party Construction Ogle Dock Titan.png|Titan Party Ogle Dock Titan Night.png|Fireworks Party 2016 Ogle Dock Prehistoric.png|Prehistoric Party Ogle Dock Fellimpics Con.png|Fellimpics 2016 Construction SWFs *Music Category:Images Category:Ogle lake Category:Rooms of 2011 Category:Renovated Category:The Island